With Friends Like These
by TrinityChaos66
Summary: A collection of random drabbles that each tell a different story. They feature all the Strawhats but a majority will most likely focus on Zoro and Sanji and/or Zosan.
1. Chapter 1

"I'm pretty sure you don't live here," was the first thing that came out of Zoro's mouth when he walked into his apartment to see Usopp and Luffy playing around on his couch and Sanji rummaging through his kitchen cabinets.

The blond chef snorted as he pulled out an old frying pan and placed it on the stove. "If you wanted privacy then you shouldn't have given Luffy a key," Sanji retored, lighting the stove top before opening the nearby fridge. Zoro ignored the other man in favor of watching the two other boys on the couch clammer over each other for control of the television remote.

Luffy was currently holding the remote high above his head, his other hand pressed against Usopp's cheek to keep him away from the device.

"C'mon Luffy! Isn't it my turn to choose what to watch?" Usopp complained, his voice muffled from his squashed cheek. The younger boy shook his head furiously.

"No way! The movie's just getting to the good part and-oh, hey Zoro!" Luffy's head was tilted back, looking at the green-haired man at the door upside down. He gave Zoro a wide grin. "Welcome home!"

Zoro sighed and rubbed at this forehead in frustration. "Luffy, I gave you a key in case of an emergency."

"But this is an emergency!" Luffy defended, suddenly sitting up and, in the process, throwing Usopp to the ground. "Me and Usopp were at my apartment playing video games when Ace came home early! But Ace had someone with him and the next thing we know, Ace tells us to get out! Where else were we suppose to go besides your apartment? But then me and Usopp got really hungry, and Zoro you don't have any food in your fridge, so we called Sanji over to make us lunch!"

Luffy gave Zoro another wide smile and Zoro let out another sigh.

"Fine," the older man said, shutting the apartment door. He made his way over to the couch to sit at the end next to Usopp who had picked himself up off the floor. "But no more surprise visits, got it?"

"Got it!" Luffy chimed with a thumbs up.

Zoro nodded and turned his attention to the television...the television that was much smaller and cheaper looking than what he saw that morning...

"What the hell happened to me t.v.?" Zoro demanded, jumping up from the couch to glare at the two younger boys.

Luffy laughed. "I let Nami in here earlier! She said it she could have it since you owed her money but it's okay! She let us keep this one!"

Sanji's laughter could be heard over the string of curses that Zoro spewed out.


	2. Ice Skater

Zoro was not obsessed, okay? He had a perfectly good reason to visit the ice rink every weekend. A real, legitimate reason.

Chopper, a close friend who had been born and raised in a snowy country, had deemed it absolutely essential that he finally learned how to ice skate. And when he stared at anyone with his large innocent eyes, how could anyone refuse? Nami had taken it upon herself to hire a suitable teacher for the younger boy, claiming that she knew someone who would gladly teach for free.

So every weekend, Chopper met with the teacher at the town's ice rink with Zoro in tow because Zoro lived nearby and someone had to make sure the kid was safe. See? Zoro had every reason to keep coming back to the ice rink with Chopper. The blonde teacher that Nami hired most certainty had nothing to do with it. Nope. No way. Not in the slight-

"Wow, Sanji, that's amazing!"

Chopper's voice brought Zoro's attention to the ice rink where his jaw dropped to the floor.

There was the blond teacher, Sanji, circling in place on the ice on one bent leg, his other leg stretched out in front of him. Sanji's body was practically bent in half as he bent forward to touch the tip of his out stretched foot. When his spinning slowed Sanji brought his leg back down and gracefully came to stop, his body facing where Zoro sat on a nearby bench. And then, to Zoro's surprise, the other man winked at him. The bastard winked at him!

So, yes, Zoro was definitely only here to support Chopper. Obviously.

"That's incredible, Sanji!" Chopper praised. "Can you teach me how to do that?"

Sanji turned away from Zoro to smile at the younger boy.

"Maybe next time," he said, patting the boy on the head. "For now, lets make sure you can make it across the rink without falling."

Ushering Chopper away with a gentle push, Sanji turned his head back to where Zoro sat. The green-haired man stared intensely at the blond with an expression that looked like it couldn't decide between annoyed and aroused.

Sanji sent him another wink and couldn't stop the laugh that came when the other man's face flushed bright red.

* * *

"Zoro?"

"Hmmm?"

"Do you like Sanji?"

Zoro choked on the hot chocolate that he had swallowed, the hot liquid burning his throat painfully. Chopper yelped in panic, whipping his head around frantically for someone that could help in case Zoro dropped dead right there.

"Where...did you...get that, Chopper?" Zoro managed to get through his coughs. Chopper watched him with worried eyes until the coughing subsided.

"Nami said something about it that one time she volunteered to take me to practice but you came along anyway."

Zoro mentally cursed the witch and her big, loud mouth.

"So, do you?" Chopper asked again. He watched Zoro with anticipation.

Zoro sighed. "Just drink your hot chocolate, kid." He hoped that would be the end of the conversation.

A comfortable silence came between the two as Chopper finished the rest of his drink. As the two made their way back home, Chopper spoke again.

"I think you should buy him some hot chocolate too,"

"Why's that?" Zoro asked, humoring the younger boy.

"Because since it started to snow, its been getting really cold. I'm freezing after every practice, I imagine he is too."

Zoro didn't answer and let the silence settle between them once more.

* * *

"Alright Chopper, good job today! I'll see you next week, yeah?" Sanji watched as Chopper wobbily made his way over to Zoro who held the customary two cups of hot chocolate in his hands. Sanji smiled at the brotherly affection and made his way to the nearby bench to remove his skates.

When Sanji finished replacing his skates with his much more comfortable sneakers a shadow loomed over his hunched over form. Looking up, Sanji smiled at the man who toward over him, a hand outstretched toward him with an offering of a paper cup that had something steaming inside.

Zoro watched the blond man with an anxious expression, his eyes daring between the cup in his hand and the bright blue eye in front of him. Damn Chopper for putting this stupid idea into his head.

"Would you...," Zoro cleared his throat and tried again. "You looked cold so I got you a cup too."

The blond bastard just kept smiling at him. "Where's Chopper?" he asked.

Zoro motioned his head in a vague direction. "Robin came to pick him up today," he explained.

Something in Sanji's eyes changed and his smile turned into a smirk. Zoro couldn't stop his heart from racing at the devious expression.

Sanji's hand shot out and grabbed the wrist that held the cup of hot chocolate, his thumb stroking small circles at the skin.

"You don't need to drink that stuff," the ice skater rose from the bench and although Zoro was taller than him by a bit, he couldn't help the automatic step back that he took. "I can make hot chocolate so much better than that stuff."

Before Zoro could do or say anything, Sanji's lips were at his ear, hot breath hitting cold skin causing the taller man to shiver.

"It'll make you so hot and have you _moaning_ in pleasure," the blond man practically purred the words into Zoro's ear, smirking as he heard the other man take in a deep breath.

"Are we still talking about the hot chocolate?" Zoro breathed out.

Sanji barked out a laugh and pulled away from the green-haired man. The blond ice skater tugged at Zoro's wrist , urging the man to follow him.

"Would you like to find out?"

Zoro didn't say anything and allowed the blond to lead him to wherever it was they were headed to. At the nearest trash can he threw away the still full cup of hot chocolate.


	3. Avatar

The sheer force of the power radiating from Nami's still form sen her companions flying, landing hard on the dirt ground a few feet away. Her body rose into the air, limp and hunched over as the winds continued to pick up and circle itself into a barrier around the red headed air bender.

"Nami!" Sanji's cry somehow made itself heard through the harsh howl of the surrounding winds. Dirt and debris flew through the air, adding the the chaotic scene. "Nami!" Sanji tried again.

His cries went unheard by the floating air bender. Nami's body glowed such a light blue that it would flicker into a white. Her eyes, staring dead ahead yet focused on nothing, glowed with the same intense color, and suddenly it became clear to her companions.

Nami was trapped. She was gone and engulfed by this power that whipped and attacked anything the came near. And without a word, each of her companions came to a silent agreement.

"Nami!" This time it was Luffy who shouted, his voice louder and much more clear among the chaos. Slowly, he moved himself forward against the wind currents that pushed him back with great force. The other's followed behind.

Zoro, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, Robin, Franky, Brook. Everyone pushed their way through the chaos created by their red headed friend, ignoring the sharp winds that bit at their skin.

"Nami!" So close, they were so close. Luffy raised an arm toward the other airbender, breaking the barrier that had manifested itself around her. He gripped her forearm firmly, determined to never let go. Slowly, one by one everyone joined the young boy, a hand breaking through the air barrier and gently taking a hold of their friend in need.

Nami's form didn't change but her companions could feel the whipping winds around them die down a little.

Surprisingly, it was Zoro who made the first move. A tug of her arm, that was shockingly gentle for the large man, clued the others in to do the same. Carefully they pulled Nami down until her feet touched solid ground. Her body and eyes still glowed the frightening blue but her expression was softer.

"C'mon, Nami" Luffy said softly, pulling the other air bender into a tight hug. Arms circled around the both the them as each of their companions joined in supporting their friend. They stayed that way, a barrier of the their own around Nami, until all the winds and chaos around them ceased.

When they finally broke apart, Nami was crying heavily against Luffy's chest, his signature straw hat sitting on her head.

"T...thank you," Nami hiccuped through the tears.

"Of course!" was Luffy's reply. "We always save our nakama!"


	4. Crossovers

**Ouran High School Host Club**

"A woman should always be treated with absolute respect!"

"I agree! Waited on hand and foot, you must cater to their every need."

"Showered with lovely compliments!"

"Oh, absolutely!"

Zoro turned his attention away from the two blonds, whose mouths would not stop moving with flowery speech and whose bodies danced in place with excitement, at the sound of glass shattering.

A young boy, much smaller in stature in comparison to the swordsman, stood stock still in the middle of the mess of spilt tea and shattered tea cups that he had dropped. His wide, brown eyes watched the two excited blonds in horror.

"Oh god," he muttered. "There's two of them."

* * *

**Tsubasa**

They had appeared on their ship out of thin air. A rag tag group that contained a mage, a warrior, a princess, an architect, and a bunny-like-thing. At least, that's what they all claimed to be. Zoro didn't really care. All the mattered was that the group of new comers would be riding on their ship until the next island and that the warrior of the group made for a rather good drinking buddy.

A sudden crash and angry shouts came from the boy's bunk below. Zoro and Kurogane paused in their drinking to watch at the door to the room flew open and a lithe blond figure jumped out. There stood Fai, the mage of the group, clad in nothing but bright pink stockings that led up to frilly pink panties and his large, white coat. Kurogane choked on his drink.

"What are you wearing?" the warrior demanded, extremely glad that the kids were currently somewhere else on the ship.

Fai gave his companion a bright smile and a wink. "Ah, does Kuro-poo think I look sexy in this outfit?"

"Like hell!" Kurogane denied. "Where did you even get that?"

"I borrowed it for a bit!"

Zoro was about to ask from who exactly he borrowed it from since, as far as he could remember, the blond had not stepped foot in the girl's room when a screech of "shitty mage!" and a violent kick to the blond stranger's head answered his question.

* * *

**Pokemon**

"Awww, look at it. It's so cute." Luffy poked the red cheek of the yellow creature that he had found moments before. The tiny creature gave a small chirp of "pika!" before jumping into the rubber boy's lap to snuggle closer.

"It kind of sounds like Chopper too!" Luffy laughed as he pet the small creature. A few silent moments passed and then,

"Sanji, let's eat this one for dinner tonight, okay?!"


	5. Proposal

They were both morons. Both the shitty old geezer and the damn marimo were extremely embarrassing morons. Of course, this wasn't new information to Sanji. After all, he had spent most of his adolescent years with Zeff on the Baratie and several years in close quarters with Zoro (and the relationship that eventually developed between him and the swordsman only further proved the fact that Zoro did indeed have more muscle than brains). But the blonde cook had learned over the years how to tolerate their more annoying quirks and characteristics.

But that had been separately and now the two of them were together, standing toe to toe, glaring at each other with an intensity that promised a fight. Sanji wanted to rip his hair out in frustration.

"Oi, crap geezer, what's with the warm welcome?" Sanji complained in an attempt to lure the older man's glare away from the swordsman. "You see me for the first time in years and the first thing you do is try and pick a fight with the moss head?"

But Zeff ignored Sanji completely, instead narrowing his eyes at Zoro. "So you're the one who the little brat's been messing around with," It wasn't so much of a question as it was an accusation.

Zoro stayed firm, "Yeah,"

The older chef studied the man across from him for a moment before speaking again, "You're the type who doesn't think much before you try to cut something up, am I right?"

_Hole in one, _Sanji thought as he lit a cigarette to try and calm his nerves. What were the two trying to prove to each other?

Zoro nodded, "And you're the old man who saved Sanji's life years ago,"

The remark was not one that Sanji had been expecting. He had told Zoro the story of when him and Zeff had been stuck on that rock together, the feeling of immense hunger that they both experienced, how the old man had saved the little boy that he didn't even know, years ago and it never really come up since. But to bring it up now of all times…why?

Sanji was suddenly pulled out his thoughts as Zoro's hand wrapped itself around his wrist to pull him closer. The cook let out a yelp of surprise when he met with the swordsman's chest and felt his face burn in embarrassment as he stood before Zeff with Zoro's arms circled tightly around his midsection. The green haired man laid his chin on the cook's shoulder but never broke eye contact with the ex-pirate.

"Thanks to you, the cook was able to survive and live the rest of his life learning to do what he loves," Zoro's breathe tickled Sanji's ear and he fought back the urge to shiver at the feeling. "You also helped to push him into joining with Luffy to fulfill his dream."

One of Zoro's hands removed itself from the embrace to catch ahold of one of Sanji's hands and intertwine their fingers. Sanji was sure his face was as deep a red as it could get but Zeff seemed unaffected by the whole display of affection. The swordsman continued,

"So, it should only be appropriate that I ask you if the curly-brow can spend the rest of his life by my side."

There was a brief moment where everyone in the room was stock still, slowly processing the words that came from the swordsman's mouth. Sanji's breathe was caught in his throat, his red face was practically on fire, and the close contact with Zoro only seemed to make things worse. Did the marimo just do the equivalent of asking a father for his daughter's hand in marriage?

"Screw that!" Sanji screeched, twisting himself from Zoro's grasp to swing a kick to his head. The other man ducked in time, alarmed at the cook's sudden violent reaction. "I'm not a woman that needs this shitty old man's permission to spend my life with someone, stupid swordsman!"

Zeff's voice rose above the curses that spewed from Sanji's mouth. "If you want him, that's fine. He's your problem now." There was a sudden cold chill in the room when Zeff sent another heated glare toward Zoro. "Just make sure I never have to get involved."

Did the old chef just do the equivalent of the "hurt her, and I'll kill you" line?

Sanji seethed.

"Damnit! Both of you stop treating me like I'm some little girl!"


	6. The Tango

Sanji loved his job for multiple reasons.

The first was that Sanji loved to dance. He loved the freedom of movement and expression that it brought him. The absolute thrill that came with the beat of any and every type of music. No matter what kind of music it was, Sanji was sure to find some way to move with it and make it look good.

The second reason was that Sanji loved to teach others how to dance. There was something fulfilling about teaching others to move gracefully, with purpose and meaning. Seeing such optimistic faces of those who were just as passionate about the activity as he was always made the blond man's day.

The third reason (which really shouldn't count as a reason since it was more like a subdivision of the second reason) was that Sanji absolutely loved teaching women how to dance. Women were already beautiful treasures that deserved to be dotted on and cared for, but when a women knew how to dance, she became something otherworldly, too lovely and beautiful for the common man. As a bonus, since Sanji taught many women how to dance he had multiple opportunities to touch the smooth and soft skin that women took such good care of, keep in close contact with the pretense of correcting them on their form.

Oh yes, being a dance instructor certainly had its perks.

Teaching muscle-brained, marimo jerks, however, was definitely not one of them.

Sanji glared at the green haired man who was currently doing stretches on the floor of his small dance studio, completely oblivious to the hatred directed toward him. The blond dancer cursed his shitty luck. Why did he have to give a one-on-one dance lesson to this…this moron?

It had all started when Sanji had been hired by the Grand Line Theater Department. They had asked that he help choreograph the dances for the upcoming winter play and Sanji had only been happy to obliged. It would be the biggest project Sanji had ever taken and would help advertise his small dance studio.

It had been great at first. The members of the ensemble were quick, determined learners who practiced and performed with enthusiasm. Sanji couldn't help but feel giddy to see his dances coming to life on a stage. Sanji had been most ecstatic about one dance in particular. A fast paced tango between the two leads, a representation of their fiery and passionate love that Sanji took weeks to perfect. The blond dancer had been delighted to teach Robin, the female lead of the play, the dance during private lessons. Not only was the older woman absolutely gorgeous but she danced with a memorizing swing of her body that was perfect for the tango. Robin had gotten the dance down in no time. Her partner, however, was a different story.

Sanji wasn't sure how Zoro got the male lead. He supposed the man had a deep, gruff singing voice that matched his character, and okay his acting wasn't _that_ bad, but his dancing was horrendous. Week after week Sanji would watch in horror as Robin attempted to teach Zoro the dance, that Sanji worked extremely hard to choreograph _thank you very much_, only to have the idiot moss head butcher it beyond recognition.

"Perhaps he would learn better with a professional," Robin suggested to him after rehearsal one day and Sanji couldn't say no to that charming and polite smile that she gave him.

So there he was, stuck giving the man he most certainly did not get along with a private lesson on how to dance the tango. Great.

"Alright, let's get started," Sanji sighed, motioning for the other man to stand in the middle of the floor. Zoro only grunted as he got into position which only served to grate on Sanji's nerves more.

"Okay," Sanji said through clenched teeth. "I'm going to start the music and you just do the dance. I'm going to correct you along the way. Think you can handle that, marimo?"

Zoro looked at him in confusion. "I'm dancing by myself? Isn't this suppose to be a two person thing?"

Sanji growled. _Thing? A thing? This _thing_ is a creative masterpiece you Neanderthal! _

"Do you see any women you can dance with?" Sanji said instead, rolling his eyes.

"Well," Zoro started, his mouth quirking into a smirk as he glanced at the blond dancer.

"Just do the dance!" Sanji said hotly before the green haired man could continue with whatever insult he was ready to say. Sanji pressed play on the stereo, allowing the music to fill the room. The beginning was slow meant for the two leads to be serenading each other with pretty words. Sanji could see Zoro mouth the words of the song quietly to himself, his brows creased in concentration.

There was a slight pause in the song, signaling the beginning of the dance. The tempo got faster, picking up with each set of counts. And Zoro was absolutely lost. The man stumbled and tripped, cursing out loud each time he fell behind the counts. It was painful for Sanji to even watch.

Feeling merciful, Sanji shut off the music plunging the room in silence and leaving Zoro awkwardly mid-step of the dance.

"Geez, marimo, what have you been doing these past few weeks of rehearsal?" Sanji asked, crossing his arms. "It's like you haven't learned this dance at all."

"Shut up!" Zoro scowled at the other man. "Just correct me where I'm doing something wrong."

"Everything is wrong!" Sanji yelled exacerbated, throwing his hands up in the air.

"This is stupid," Zoro complained, glaring at the hard wood floor beneath him. "It's harder when it's just me dancing."

Sanji bit his lip as he watched the other man actually pout. Okay, so maybe he felt a little bad for the guy. The choreography was pretty hard for those who didn't have a background in dance so it was a little understandable that he couldn't get it right away. Sanji sighed when he came to a decision.

"Alright, I'll dance with you," Zoro's head shot up, looking at Sanji as if he didn't trust his words. The blond dancer started the song over and pressed play, the slow beginning starting up once more.

"It's easier if you have a partner, I guess," Sanji mumbled when he got to Zoro, placing one hand on the taller man's shoulder and intertwining their fingers on the other. Sanji stubbornly ignored the warmth that seeped through his clothes when Zoro placed a firm hand on his hip and kept his head down to avoid the man's gaze. The quicker the idiot learned the dance, the quicker they could be out of each other's lives.

The pause in the song happened and Sanji took a deep breath, ready to lead Zoro while still dancing the part of the woman.

Except that didn't happen. The music picked up and suddenly Sanji was moved backwards, Zoro stepping forward in steps that matched with the time of the music. It was happening all so fast. Zoro was moving, turning, twisting, in a blur of movements. His feet tapped around Sanji's, his legs swinging, his hands pushing and pulling his blond partner along to the music. And Sanji could nothing but follow, his body set on auto pilot as he followed Zoro's every move, and _god, _it was exhilarating. Sanji couldn't remember the last time he moved this fast, this intense, desperate to match the pace of his partner.

_I forgot how much contact was in this dance_, Sanji thought as he wrapped a leg around one of Zoro's, swinging himself around. Zoro followed the motion, pulling the blond in close enough so that nothing could come between their bodies. The taller man lifted Sanji, allowing the blond dancer to kick his legs out before wrapping them around Zoro's torso forcing the green haired man to carry his weight as he spun. Sanji could hear the song coming to an end as Zoro lifted him up again to place him back down on his feet. When the final note of the song rang out Sanji found himself in a dip with Zoro hovering above him, his arm wrapped tightly around Sanji's back as support.

Sanji was out of breath and could barely think, still too elated from the surprise that the other man could actually dance and dance incredibly well. Zoro was panting too, his dark eyes wild and filled with an emotion that caused Sanji's face to heat up. Coming down from his high, Sanji searched the other man's face coming to a stop at his mouth.

_The bastard's smirking! _Reality came crashing down hard as Sanji took in everything that had happened and the position he was currently in. He gave one more look to Zoro's smirk which was much to smug for Sanji's liking.

The blond dancer brought a leg up and kneed Zoro in the stomach. Hard. He carefully removed himself from Zoro's hold as the other man fell to his knees with a groan of pain. At least the smirk was gone.

Sanji stalked toward the exit, fuming in anger and embarrassment. "If you don't need help, don't waste my time, shitty marimo,"

Sanji could still hear Zoro's breathless laughter when he slammed the studio door shut.


	7. Romancing

Zoro's first mistake was asking Sanji if he needed help preparing dinner. No, that was wrong. His first mistake was asking Nami and Robin for advice. His second mistake was actually following through with what they suggested.

"_Get to know him in his element,"_ Robin had said.

"_Ask him if there's anything you can do,"_ Nami had added.

They had both promised that walking into the galley and offering his services would definitely put him on the cook's good side. Che, what a load of shit.

"Oi, moron, aren't you done smashing that haupia yet?" Sanji complained from across the kitchen, hands on his hips as he glared at the swordsman.

Zoro met the glare head on. Cradling a large bowl against his chest, he gave the purple mixture inside a good solid punch.

"_I'm working on it," _Zoro growled out. Honestly, the stupid cook had done nothing but complain and whine about every little thing so far. It was beyond the swordsman why Sanji hadn't kicked him out of the kitchen yet or, better yet, why he didn't just stuff the purple mash into the blonde's face and walk out himself. Maybe this romancing thing messed with your mind.

Yeah, probably.

The sudden screech caused Zoro to jerk in shock and stare wide-eyed at the cook's furious expression.

"_Are you using your bare hands?" _Sanji cried, fists clenching as if trying to hold back the true anger that bubbled inside. Zoro, against his better judgement, answered.

"…yes?"

That seemed to be the final straw as the next moment Zoro found himself kicked out of the galley with the door shut right in his face. On the other side he could still hear Sanji screaming _"Idiot swordsman! Who knows where your hands have been?!"_

Later that day Zoro came to the conclusion that yes, romance did indeed mess with your mind because, despite the train wreck that had occurred earlier, Zoro still offered to help with breakfast for the next day and Sanji still gave him a light kiss on the cheek and a mumbled, "thanks, Marimo,"


End file.
